Cherry's Adventure in San Francisco
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is now an adult and still living at home with Harold and Kate along with She then goes on vacation sometime after the death of their new pet, Itchy and goes to visit San Francisco during her business trip and runs into strangely, familiar
1. Death of a Pet

Cherry was paying her respects last night with her foster family, she was adopted just five years ago by Harold and Kate Bluth with her little friend, now adoptive sister, Anne-Marie. It was a depressing day for the Bluth family as they had fried chicken for dinner and Anne-Marie had given her left over drumstick to Itchy as a special treat for his dinner. Unfortunately, Itchy ate it too fast and choked to death. Anne-Marie felt like it was her fault as they buried Itchy in their backyard.

"It's my fault!" 12-year-old Anne-Marie cried. "if I hadn't given him my drumstick, he'd still be alive!"

"Oh honey, it's okay." Kate pulled Anne-Marie into a hug.

"I'm sure he's fine, Annie." Cherry comforted. "Just think about it though, right now he's with Charlie."

Anne-Marie sniffled, and smiled slightly. "You're right!" she smiled. "They can be best friends again!"

"I understand you'll both miss Itchy, but he wouldn't want to see you all sad." Harold smiled at his adoptive daughters. "It was nice of your boss to let you have the day-off for Itchy, Cherry."

"Yeah, he's a dog person so maybe he could relate." Cherry shrugged. "Though, tomorrow I have to go to San Francisco."

"What for?" Kate asked.

"There's a convention I have to go to about some robotic equipment they've been developing," Cherry explained. "I'll ride with you guys to my ride to the airport though."

"Cherry, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Well, today's about Itchy and I didn't want to steal his spotlight," Cherry replied.

"When will you be back?" Harold asked.

"It's just about three days. I've also always wanted to go to San Francisco. I love New Orleans and all, but living here all my life is kind of boring and I need to explore the world inside and out."

"Just be sure to call us!" Anne-Marie cheered as she went back inside with her family.

"Of course I'll call you." Cherry smiled. "I'll have my phone with me."

* * *

That night, Cherry was packing up and everybody was thinking both of her and Itchy. Cherry knew Itchy would be fine though, she knew that all dogs went to heaven. The next day, the Bluth family was on the road and made their way into Harold's car to the airport. They shared one last meal together before Cherry's plane would leave.

"I can't believe just five years ago, you were plain old Anne-Marie and Cherry. And now, you're Anne-Marie and Cherry Bluth." Kate smiled at her foster daughters.

"I barely remember the orphanage, but I'm glad to have you guys with me now." Cherry smiled. "And they told me no one would adopt me."

"I'm glad I met you, Cherry." Anne-Marie smiled. "You're the best sister and friend I ever had."

"Aww, thanks Annie." Cherry smiled.

"You two are just too sweet." Harold smiled.

"Flights to San Francisco are now boarding," the intercom announced.

"Oh, I guess I better go." Cherry got up after she finished her cheeseburger lunch.

"Goodbye Cherry, I'll miss you." Anne-Marie hugged her.

"Don't worry, remember what Charlie said. Goodbyes aren't forever." Cherry hugged back.

"I never got to see him again though, I dreamt about him a lot after that night we were adopted," Anne-Marie looked down.

"Well, I always theorize if you dream about someone who died, it's their spirit visiting you." Cherry looked down at her and lifted her head. "I'm sure Charlie was visiting you. I need to go, be good, Annie."

"Bye Cherry." Anne-Marie waved.

"Call us when you get there!" Harold called after her.

"I will!" Cherry called back as she got inside the way for the plane and wheeled her carry-on bag.

* * *

Cherry sat in a window seat and bobbed her head along as other passengers got on. The seatbelt sign went off and Cherry buckled up and looked out the window. The plane went down the runway and went up swiftly and Cherry was on her way into San Francisco.

After about two hours, the plane landed and slid down the runway gently. Cherry grabbed her bag, other bags and went to a cab to go into a hotel to stay during her stay. Cherry looked out the window and her eyes lit up from all the excitement and glamour of San Francisco. She was so excited and tired from the plane ride, she dozed off a little and sharply woke up as she heard the cab driver speak to her.

"We're here, ma'am," the cab driver said to her.

"Oh!" Cherry snapped back. "Thank you," Cherry handed the driver five dollars and went to the hotel entrance.

* * *

Her bags were taken as she signed in to stay and was given a key. Cherry got settled and nearly fell through the squishy hotel bed and was ready to get to bed and start a fresh day tomorrow going to her convention. Cherry nearly dozed off, then she quickly got up and dialed a number. She waited until she heard Harold's voice.

"Hello?" Harold asked.

"Hey Dad, it's me." Cherry replied.

"Oh hi! I guess you made it in San Francisco okay?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted though. I just wanted to quickly call in case you, Mom or Annie worried about me."

"We're fine, we just finished dinner, we had lasagna tonight."

"Sounds nice," Cherry yawned in mid-sentence.

"Well, I'd let you talk to Anne-Marie but she's in bed now and has school in the morning."

"I understand, I'm bushed anyway."

"Okay, good night Cherry, thanks for calling."

"Good night, Dad."

Cherry hung up and fell right asleep. The next morning, she got up at 8:30 and had to be at the convention building by 9:45 with the others. Cherry woke up, brushed her teeth, got dressed in her work uniform, combed her hair and went down the lobby. While down, she looked out the windows and glass doors of the hotel and had a shock as she looked out to see a German Shepherd and a dauschand with a backwards hat and vest. She had to have been imagining things or was she actually seeing Charlie and Itchy?

* * *

**A continuing of Cherry's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. There are slight changes and the world Anne-Marie and Cherry live in is slightly more modern rather than living in the 1940s when the first movie was set in 1939. I thought it was also a little wrong and odd there's absolutely no mention of Anne-Marie, so this seemed appropriate. Also Harold and Kate's surname is in honor of Don Bluth, the man behind ADGTH and among other great creations. Read & Review**


	2. Familiar Faces

Cherry couldn't believe it when she saw it. Charlie and Itchy were on the road while she was out of sight from the both of them. It was the same German Shepherd Collie mix and dauschand she knew as a teenager. They both looked around as if they had just come from a far off distance.

"Look at this mess, Itch," Charlie sniffled. "Trash, smoke fumes, graffiti." He spread his arms out, nodding off the distressed look before. "We are home!"

Just then a tram came from behind the dogs and they rushed out of the road. Cherry was just so shocked to see Charlie and Itchy, even after Charlie died when Cherry was 16 and Itchy died just last week.

"You're telling me," Itchy sarcastically remarked to Charlie's home comment.

"Hello double cheeseburgers with onions and pickles." Charlie sniffed around and licked his lips.

"Charlie! Stay!" Itchy went in front of Charlie to prevent him from going further. "Look, we find Gabriel's Horn and then it's straight back to Heaven! Okay?"

"What's the hurry, Itch?" Charlie smiled. "Let's have some fun!"

Cherry wiped her face and cleaned her glasses as she walked back to the hotel. She opened the door then came Charlie and Itchy.

"Sorry, no pets allowed," Cherry told the German shepherd.

"But I'm hungry! I smell the deliciousness that is a cheeseburger much to my liking!" Charlie protest.

"Sorry, it's the rules." Cherry replied.

"Well, let me tell you about rules and-" Charlie then stopped as he realized Cherry could possibly understand him. "You can understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course," Cherry said.

"She reminds me of that Anne-Marie girl." Itchy tilted his head.

"Do you know Anne-Marie by any chance?" Charlie asked.

"I guess you don't recognize me." Cherry smiled. "It's me, Cherry."

"Cherry?" Charlie's eyes widened. "Wow! You changed since I last saw you!"

"I would say so, I was in my teens back then, but now I'm an adult. I still live at home with Harold and Kate though." Cherry told him.

"Harold and Kate?" Charlie asked.

"You remember, the wallet family." Cherry confirmed. "After you left, Harold and Kate adopted me and Anne-Marie as their daughters."

"I was their pet." Itchy added.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Cherry asked. "The last time I saw you... you were... umm... .uhh..." Cherry was a little nervous to use the D word in front of the dogs.

"Actually," Itchy started. "We're on a mission to find something called Gabriel's Horn. It fell from Heaven and we need to get it back or else no new souls can get into the paradise with us."

"Let's fine the horn later," Charlie groaned a little. "I'm starving."

"Umm... Okay." Cherry led Charlie and Itchy inside the hotel. She was hoping she could sneak them both in without them being noticed, but it seemed as if no one noticed there were two dogs inside the building. "I hope no one has allergies..."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Charlie chuckled.

"Phone call for a Cherry Bluth!" the manager's voice called.

"I'll be right back, you two stay out of trouble." Cherry whispered to the dogs and made her way over to the phone area. She put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Cherry!" Anne-Marie's voice was on the other end.

"Oh! Hello Annie!" Cherry felt delighted. "Thanks for calling, it's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too! How's San Fransisco so far?"

"It's great, I just wish this was a vacation though instead of a business trip. I'll take pictures for you though."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"I actually just ran into old friends."

"Really? Who?"

"Umm... I'll tell you later when I get pictures. You won't believe me if I tell you who now. How's school going?"

"Pretty good. There's a new boy in my class named Dom. I'm helping him out with some algebra homework."

"Dom, huh?" Cherry sounded teasing. "Is he cute?"

"Cherry!" Anne-Marie gasped. "How can you say that?"

"Relax, I'm kidding." Chery laughed. "I'm about to get some food in a minute."

"Oh okay, should I let you go? I have a test to study for anyway."

"If you don't mind going to study, I'm gonna get some grub."

"Okay, bye Cherry."

"Bye Annie, I'll call you later on."

Cherry hung up the phone and went to get a burger. Charlie's talking about a double cheeseburger worked up her appetite. She noticed Charlie and Itchy were gone though and they were revealed to be under the table cloth and the seat Cherry was at.

"You guys ever wonder you might be ghosts?" Cherry asked in whisper as she looked down at the dogs.

"Annabelle wouldn't do that." Charlie responded. "Besides, if we were ghosts, how would you see and talk to us?"

"I actually believe in ghosts, Charlie." Cherry confirmed. "Why don't you go out and look for your horn? I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Okay, see you later, Cherry." Itchy left with Charlie.

Cherry got back up at her table as she got a cheeseburger. She bit into it and moaned happily. She then turned to see Charlie and Itchy leaving off to some other distance. She still couldn't believe she had seen them. This had to have been some kind of dream. She then finished up as it was 2:15, she had time to get to the local convention center to meet up with some other people. She just couldn't help but think of Charlie and Itchy while they were gone and wondered if she could ever tell Harold, Kate or Anne-Marie about her experience with this involved.


	3. Work Convention

Meanwhile, Cherry was at the local convention center as the dogs were all around town for Gabriel's Horn. Cherry was with fellow employees as they had something enclosed in a case underneath some fabric.

"And now, the newest toy for children to be released. The Robo Dog!" the elder man before everyone removed the fabric to show a robotic red dog toy which looked like a cyborg canine. It barked and sounded realistic and did tricks as everyone clapped.

"Nice one!" Cherry laughed as she clapped with her fellow employees.

"Cherry? Is that you?" a voice called.

Cherry turned and saw a young man about her age. He had short ginger hair with big green eyes, a blue suit and tie with matching pants and black shoes. It was Cherry's friend from college shortly after being adopted by Harold and Kate, Milton.

"Oh, hey Milton!" Cherry greeted. "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"I know!" Milton smiled. "How have you been? You look great."

"Thanks." Cherry smiled. "I've been doing great. I'm mostly helping my little sister out get through middle school."

"Oh, Anne-Marie's in middle school now?" Milton asked.

"Yeah. Hard to believe." Cherry nodded her head. "We should keep in touch now."

"Yeah, here's my number." Milton handed a card with his private phone number on it.

"Great." Cherry wrote her own number and handed it. "It's from my fax phone."

"Awesome."

Shortly after the convention, Cherry met up with other people and took pictures of the center to show Harold, Kate and Anne-Marie. She gathered them all together and made her way to go out and get some dinner. She got out and while everyone else went their separate ways, Cherry spotted Charlie and Itchy on the streets.

"Any luck?" Cherry asked.

"No," Charlie shook his head. "No horn, no effort, no worth doing this mission. I don't wanna go back to Heaven anyway... It's too heavenly for me and it's boring."

"Heaven? Boring?" Cherry asked.

"I know, he's wrong about that place!" Itchy agreed. "Also we need to find the horn, but we aren't sure where to look."

"ID?" a voice called and Cherry, Charlie and Itchy turned to see a group of dogs together trying to get into a club.

"I don't need no stinkin' dog tags!" a scrawny dog that looked like a rat objected.

The other gruff bull-dog grabbed the scrawny dog by the tail, sniffed him a little and threw him away.

"Why don't you try that bar?" Cherry suggested.

"Sure," Charlie shrugged. "Also, I need a drink. Why not go exploring and have a little leisure while we're at it?"

"You gonna come with us?" Itchy turned to the young woman.

"Nah, you better go in without me." Cherry put her hands in her pockets. "I know a lot of places have No Dogs Allowed, and this could very likely be No Humans Allowed."

"Good point, see you around later." Charlie walked with Itchy to the entrance of the big place. "Nice toss, big guy."

Cherry let the dogs leave as she went back on the streets to take more pictures of San Francisco for the family. She kept doing sight-seeing and she was about on her way inside the hotel, but something caught in the corner of her eye. She rushed over and saw Charlie and Itchy of course. They were with a familiar bulldog pit-bull mix with them and she knew in an instant as she saw his cigar. Cherry followed them as they were close to a fence.

"What are you guys doing with Carface?" Cherry whispered loudly as she followed the dogs.

Carface turned and looked up at Cherry. It had been a while since they had seen each other. "Who's this?" Carface asked, looking up and down at her. He then sniffed her and grunted. "Wait, I remember you! You and that Mary-Anne girl could talk to animals!" Carface laughed darkly.

"Anne-Marie." Cherry darted her eyes at him.

"He's different now, Cherry." Charlie explained. "He's got something for us, right Carface?"

"Yep." Carface pulled a bright red collar that looked as if it were glowing.

"I heard you died too, Carface." Cherry said as she stood close to Itchy to let him catch up.

"I don't like to talk about it," Carface grumbled.

"Charlie! Charlie! Wait up!" Itchy panted as he tried to catch up.

"Itchy, you're out of breath and the fun hasn't even started." Charlie laughed.

"Charlie, I got a bad feeling about this."

"My gut is warm and squishy." Cherry added.

"So, how far is it from here?" Charlie asked.

"We're here." Carface chuckled as they all went to a building. He he opened the doors, letting the trio in with him.


	4. Red Collars

"Hey Red!" Carface called as the group entered the unknown Red's Curio Shop. They all looked around to see cat-like products about and it looked like an ancient Chinese shop. There was even a table with a crystal ball. "He must be in the back. Have a look around." Carface added as the group explored.

Poor Itchy looked frightened. He was close with Cherry as she looked at some cat toys.

"Boo!" a voice yelled which made Itchy scream and jump into Cherry's arms for safety. Carface had a colorful mask and tried to be funny which made Cherry roll her eyes. Itchy had his paw over his heart.

"You trying to scare me to death?" Itchy glared at him.

"Don't sweat it pal," Carface laughed. "You're already dead."

Cherry gently put Itchy down as Charlie went to the crystal ball like a fortune-teller. "Hey Itchy, let me read your fortune. I can see you going for a long walk on the short leash... And Cherry, you will meet a nice handsome young man." Charlie joked.

"Very funny." Cherry stifled a laugh.

"Move it, human." Carface growled at Cherry as she was standing in his way.

"Carface, that's no way to treat customers or an adorable young lady." a voice called. Cherry turned to see a figure which looked like an elderly dog with red robes, slippers and a fez on his head. "Now child, why don't you have a seat?"

Cherry grabbed a chair and sat at the table with Charlie and Itchy at her sides.

"Red, I want you to meet a couple of friends of mine." Carface introduced.

"Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Cherry Bluth. Welcome." Red smiled at the three of them.

"Wait, how did he know..." Charlie was understandably confused.

"Red see's all and knows all." Carface grabbed both dogs into a hug.

"You got cats around here or what?" Itchy sniffled.

"Cats!?" Red laughed. "Good Heavens no!"

"I used to be best friends with a cat." Cherry added.

"These guys are coming here for shopping." Carface said.

"Carface tells us you have some special collars." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Collars? Oh yes." Red clutched the crystal ball. "That's gonna be the next big thing." Red removed the ball to show two collars in the bowl for Charlie and Itchy. "Here, enjoy them."

"What's the catch, old man?" Itchy asked.

"No catch," Red rolled his ball all around the table. "Any friend of Carface is a friend of mine."

"What do you want? Some money? Dog biscuits? MY SOUL?" Cherry scoffed.

"There is one small thing." Red advised.

"I knew it!" Itchy was on his way out. "We're out of here. Right guys?"

"It'll be fine." Charlie reassured him.

"The collars are good until sundown tomorrow." Red explained. "After that you will be insomextencal perhaps?"

"And then I'll have Sasha begging for me." Charlie took his collar as he walked toward the mirror. So far, it was only shown the reflection of the collar, floating in mid-air. Charlie whipped his head back to put the collar on, then a glow happened which made Charlie visible to anyone now. Itchy was put in his own and they were both visible now and it was like good old times.

"Is there anything _you _need, you delicate little morsel?" Red asked as he looked at Red.

"Huh?" Cherry turned to him. "Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you, Red."

"Feels great to be back in the flesh." Charlie smiled.

"Come on, let's get going." Cherry got up and left with Charlie. Itchy then sneezed and fleas came to life and started to attack him and gobble him up.

"And don't forget, sundown tomorrow." Carface reminded the group.

"Hey Red, I owe you one." Charlie called as he and Itchy left.

"So, who's this Sasha dog?" Cherry asked as the doors closed.

"Come on, I'll show you." Charlie ran off to a distance with Itchy and her following him.


	5. David and Sasha

While Cherry was waiting for the dogs to come back from the canine bar, she was at a pay phone. She was on the phone with Kate.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mom, but I have to stay here in San Francisco for a while longer." Cherry explained, but of course, she didn't tell Kate the real reason why she had an extended stay.

"But why?" Kate asked. "Anne-Marie, Harold and I really want you home. You said this trip was for three days."

"Umm... My flight got delayed." Cherry slyly lied. "I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Okay..." Kate sighed. "We were hoping you'd be home tonight, we rented some videos so while you were away from work we could have family time together."

Cherry felt guilty as Kate brought that up. "I'm sorry, Mom... How about when I get home we can watch the videos then?"

"Umm... Okay..." Kate sounded uneasy. "The videos have to go back next week. I hope you'll be here by then."

"I'll see what I can do." Cherry looked out and saw an Irish setter dog with sky blue eyes run out as Charlie called for her. That must've been Sasha. "Listen Mom, I have to go now. I'll be back home soon, I promise."

"Okay... Bye Cherry."

"Bye Mom. Send Dad and Anne-Marie my love." Cherry hung up as she went out and saw Charlie and Itchy.

"Did you see a female Irish setter pass by?" Charlie asked as he noticed Cherry.

"Yes." Cherry nodded.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Not exactly."

"Why not!?"

"Sorry Charlie, I was too busy talking to my worrying adoptive mother! I shouldn't even be out here now, I should be asleep ready to go back home to New Orleans!"

"We gotta find Sasha!"

* * *

"Something tells me you're forgetting about that horn." Itchy glared at him.

"Will you take it easy?" Charlie rolled his eyes. "There will be plenty of time for that. Come on!"

"Charlie, it's almost sunrise!" Cherry cried as she followed the dogs.

"I know!" Charlie told her. "We have lots of time until sundown and I need to give this food to Sasha! Remember when I let you and Anne-Marie help me feed the poor?"

"Annabelle is not gonna like this, Charlie." Itchy growled.

The dogs were on the street as they noticed the female dog wasn't near anymore. They looked all around.

"Where did she go?" Charlie glanced all around the streets.

"Let's try this way." Cherry led them one way and came to a turn.

The dogs and girl made their way to see Sasha as Cherry predicted.

"Wow! Good guess, Cherry!" Itchy laughed.

"Nice digs, huh?" Charlie looked around.

Suddenly, Sasha came out of nowhere and growled at all of them which made Cherry jump back in fright on the hard ground.

"You again?" Sasha growled at Charlie. "What do you want!"

"You left your doggie bag." Charlie gave the bag back in his mouth, tied up securely.

"Oh... Thank you..." Sasha's expression softened.

"There's more than enough." Charlie added. "If you want some company we could stick around."

"Oh, sorry..." Sasha took the food as she made her way to a shed. "I got a kid."

"Uh... Yeah, I'm good with kids." Charlie said as he saw Sasha go to a shed. Everyone looked inside the shed, expecting a puppy, but instead saw a human boy. "Whoa! She's got a kid kid!"

"Thanks girl." the boy smiled as he ate chicken from the bag Sasha brought for him. The boy then looked up and noticed Cherry. "Umm... Are you a police officer?"

"No," Cherry shook her head. "I'm just here with my dogs."

"What did he do? Follow you home?" Charlie joked as the boy continued to eat. Once the boy heard Charlie speak, his eyes grew wide and he jumped back in surprise and scare.

"You can talk?" the boy asked, grabbing Itchy.

"Please, don't encourage him." Itchy groaned, but then the boy dropped him as well.

"Of course he can." Charlie smiled.

"Doesn't that shock you?" the boy asked Cherry.

"I'm used to it. I could talk to animals since I was two, no big deal." Cherry shrugged her shoulders. "Since they're ghosts they can talk to anyone."

"Holy cow!" the boy exclaimed.

"Holy dogs, actually." Charlie explained. "I'm Charlie, that's Itchy and over there's Cherry."

"I'm David," the boy introduced himself.

"I want the truth." Sasha mumbled to Charlie.

"The truth?" Charlie sounded puzzled, then settled down. "I'm... I'm an... an angel..."

"Wait..." David looked around and lifted a trash can lid. "Somebody's playing a trick!"

"He's serious, David." Cherry told him. "I'm not joking either."

"Okay, if I'm not an angel, how can I do this?" Charlie tried to jump with style, but fell flat on the ground. David laughed at his downfall.

"You okay?" Cherry asked as she tried to stifle her own laughter.

"Wait a minute; run, jump and fall, what did I forget?" Charlie looked around, mumbling to himself. He then turned to see Itchy scratching himself and the collar looking very noticable. "Of course! Watch this, kid." Charlie removed the collar to make him suddenly invisible, causing fright to the young boy. Cherry watched Charlie get on top of the shed. "Please." Charlie spoke again and everyone looked at the shed with Cherry. "Hold your applause." Charlie jumped and landed with perfect poise. "Tada!"

"Amazing!" Cherry clapped.

"Wow!" David marveled. "That was the best trick I've ever seen."

"Trick?" Charlie scoffed.

"He's a wonder dog." Cherry smiled at her new friends.

"I do magic too." David took out a black ball. He then made it disappear as he walked over to Itchy. "Give me the ball, boy." David lifted one of Itchy's ears, blew in it and made the ball come out the other ear.

"That's some great trick." Itchy shook a chill down his spine. "That was more... More."

Cherry laughed as David preformed more tricks with Itchy. While that happened, Charlie and Sasha spoke privately.

"Charlie look!" Itchy called to the dogs' attention as David pulled colorful cloth out of his ear. "It's a miracle!"

"One miracle coming up!" Charlie said. Cherry looked back but shrugged him off, to talk with David.

"How long have you been doing magic?" Cherry asked with interest.

"Ever since I had my fourth birthday and there was a magician at my party." David explained. "I then wanted a magic book for my next birthday and it's been a big part of my life."

"Of all the arrogant, selfish presenting, mutt, I had EVER-" Sasha's voice called, making David fall flat on the ground.

"Now _you _talk!" David gasped.

Sasha then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"You must be an angel..." David went over to Charlie in belief.

"Charlie, you used up all your miracles and that was supposed to be for emergencies!" Itchy scowled, grabbing the German Shepherd by his collar.

"This is an emergency to me." Charlie told him.

"You must be my guardian angel." David told Charlie.

"Your what?" Charlie and Itchy asked at once.

"My Mom told me everyone has a guardian angel," David explained. "You're here because I'm running away from home, right?"

"Uh, yeah sure, kid... We're going to make some team, huh?" Charlie asked, looking up at him.

"You mean, you're not lost?" Sasha asked.

"Not anymore," David shook his head. "I have my guardian angel."

"Now hold it, I wanna know why you ran away." Cherry said as Sasha nodded in agreement.

"You tell her," David pushed Charlie in front of Sasha.

"This is gonna be good." Itchy looked up at Cherry.

"It's...You're having... Problems at home?" Charlie thought trying to sound like a wise man.

"Yeah, it's my step-mom." David replied.

"Knew it. Knew it." Charlie bragged as Cherry shook her head at him, rolling her eyes.

"She wants me to call her mom, but she's not." David turned away from them. "I'm never going home again."

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Sasha asked with concern.

"Live in the streets?" Cherry added.

"Yep!" David beamed as he stood back up on his feet. "And do my magic at Canary Square. Of course, they give you money."

"That's silly," Sasha sighed. "Come on. Tell me where you live."

"No!" David refused.

"David, listen." Cherry sighed. "I feel like my own parents didn't care about me when I was abandoned at an orphanage. But I found out they _had_ to, but I know they still miss me. Your parents are probably worried sick about you!"

"They probably forgot about me." David crossed his arms.

"Okay, don't listen to us. Listen to your guardian angel." Sasha walked off.

"David, Canary Square sounds like a great plan to me." Charlie smiled.

"WHAT!" Sasha shouted, coming right back. "Don't listen to him!"

"He's not ready to come home."

"Oh come on, he's only eight-years-old."

"That's 56 in dog years!"

"Oh please!"

"David, with your talent, there's no telling where you'll live!"

"Oh please!"

"Guardian Angel moves in mysterious ways." Charlie looked at the young boy.

"So we're going to Canary Square?" David asked.

"Not Canary Square," Charlie refused. "Easy street. You with us Cherry and Sasha?"

"I'm coming." Cherry shrugged as she left with the others. Charlie as on his way, but he got distracted as he felt like someone had called his name.

* * *

**Phew! That took a lot out of me! **


	6. San Francisco Police Department

Mid afternoon came as everyone wandered the streets together. They were looking for Canary Square.

"Which way is to Canary Square?" David asked.

"Um, just follow your nose." Charlie replied.

"I bet you tried to run away from home when you were my age." David looked at Cherry.

"David, when I was your age, I was too worried about when my next meal was coming," Cherry sighed. "I was an orphan nobody wanted. Most of the time I wouldn't get too many meals, the best clothes and often lost chances to get a family. You should count your blessings you have a family."

"I told you, I'm not coming back."

Suddenly, they all heard a clank and turned to see Charlie lying down beside Sasha.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Itchy asked as Charlie looked slightly conscious.

"Boy, my ears are ringing..." Charlie babbled.

"He's okay." Cherry smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Suddenly Itchy's ears perked up with Charlie's. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Itchy?" Cherry asked.

"Look Charlie, there it is!" Itchy turned his head as they all saw a guard walking with the golden heavenly horn.

"Go get it Itch, I'll stay here with Sasha." Charlie got up next to Sasha.

"Uh-uh," Itchy disagreed. "That's your job. I'll stay here with Sasha."

"Okay, I'll be back before you can say 'hallelujah'." Charlie took off his collar and handed it to Cherry. Everybody stayed behind while Charlie made his way into the police station.

"You were an orphan growing up, Cherry?" Sasha looked up at the young adult.

"Yeah," Cherry smiled sadly. "I was fine though, when I was 15 I met a great friend. And a few months later, that friend became my adoptive sister."

"Why wouldn't anybody want you?" David asked.

"I don't wanna talk about that." Cherry sharply exhaled.

The group then noticed Charlie was taking a rather long time. Charlie and Itchy couldn't tell anyone why they were really on Earth, it puzzled Cherry and Sasha.

"Itchy, where is he?" Sasha asked, growing impatient.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Cherry added with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, can't." Itchy replied. "My lips, see these lips right here? Well, mine are sealed."

"Itchy..." Sasha growled.

Suddenly Charlie appeared like magic. By now, everyone was used to it and wasn't too surprised anymore.

"Charlie!" Itchy cried and bit on Charlie's collar, pulling him away from Sasha, Cherry and David. "So, where's the horn?"

"Minor setback, Itch." Charlie replied. "We're just gonna have to bust it out."

"It? What it?" Cherry asked.

"Charlie! No!" Itchy's eyes widened, knowing that Charlie of all dogs would reveal a big top-secret such as this.

"Well..." Charlie began, but then Itchy bit him hard right on the tail.

"Charlie! Don't blow it!" Itchy growled as Charlie swiped his tail right back from his jaws.

"Sasha, there's this thing from Heaven called Gabriel's Horn," Cherry raked her fingers through her hair, looking at the Irish setter.

"CHERRY!" Itchy growled.

"Okay, here's the plan." Charlie gathered the group together.

The group entered the San Francisco Police Department. Charlie, Itchy and Sasha were on collars and leashes while Cherry and David posed as a blind couple. The disguise secret made Cherry feel a hint of déjà vu, remembering the days of the horse track with Anne-Marie and tricking people with bets and money.

"I don't think this is gonna work." Sasha said quietly as she and the others passed through some people.

"Charlie, this is stupid!" Cherry grunted under her breath. "I'm just gonna wind up getting hurt or humiliated, I know it."

"Just trust me, Squeaker the First." Charlie told her. "Nothing will go wrong."

The group entered the police station and there was a big scary black dog with a muzzle on his mouth, growling deathly at Itchy. Poor Itchy jumped up in fright and ran all around, even at an officer's desk which made him very angry. Cherry had Charlie's leash which was tied around her arm and Charlie ran while Cherry spiraled unwillingly and nearly got injured.

"Uh oh!" Charlie cried as Cherry growled at him and unhooked the leash. "Plan B, guys!"

David opened the door to a bunch of officers at their cubicles and offices. "Donuts! Fresh off the truck!" he called out.

All of the previously busy police officers snapped to attention and rushed out to get their 'donuts'. Cherry rolled her eyes as most of them vanished quickly. There was one officer still at her desk though and she had a framed picture at her desk as she watched everyone else leave. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Cherry and David rushed quickly by the water cooler and a tubby cop was angered and ready to capture the stray dogs. He had the keys to the gate where Gabriel's Horn was in.

Itchy got the cop to slam against the water cooler and it landed on top of his head and appeared to be stuck. Cherry couldn't help but laugh, even though his downfall caused the fire alarm to go off. Sasha bit his pants, tossed the keys to Cherry and Cherry tossed the keys to David.

David grabbed the keys as he ran and knocked another cop down by the doors. "Oops! Sorry officer!" David smiled, looking completely not sorry.

"Aha! We got you!" an older, skinny cop pointed to David.

"Alright kid, give us the keys." the tubby cop with the water cooler over his head demanded with his hand out.

"Nothing up my sleeve, sir." David said slyly, then slammed handcuffs on the cops together. "Officer! What's that behind your ear?" David took the keys from "behind the cop's ear" and bowed like a loyal magician. "Thank you! You've been a great audience!" David ran as the cops chased him and they fell right down.

Cherry rushed off to meet the others, but then the cop woman she had seen earlier, accidentally knocked down over her.

"Sorry miss." Cherry apologized.

"That's alright..." the cop woman got up and organized her papers.

Cherry then took her framed picture and saw that it was a picture of David. Cherry's eyes widened as she helped herself up and was in shock.

"Ma'am?" the cop woman asked her. "Do you recognize that little boy?"

"Ummm..." Cherry hesitated as David rushed by.

"David?" the cop woman noticed him as he ran with Charlie, Itchy and Sasha. "Oh my gosh! David!"

"David, come back! That woman's looking for you! Your family probably called her!" Cherry rushed with him.

"I'm not going back to Dad and that lady!" David snarled.

"Move! Move!" Charlie cried.

They all made it out of the Police Department and they spotted a scooter. David jumped on to control it and everyone else got on. Itchy was scampering by and Cherry carried him tight and securely.

"Stop that kid!" the cop woman yelled.

"Kick it, Charlie!" David yelled.

Charlie somehow started the scooter on his own as everyone rode on. They all rode and this was a seriously crazy police chase. Cherry had to admit, ever since she knew Charlie and Itchy her life had been better in the past, but now in the present and future it was mass chaos.

"I'm gonna barf!" Itchy moaned.

"WHOOHOO!" Charlie laughed wildly.

"I assume somebody's having fun around here." Cherry narrowed her eyes at Charlie.

Carface was on skateboard and chasing everyone. Cherry felt a hint of déjà vu once again, seeing Carface being vengeful after Charlie and Itchy. This was a seemingly normal business trip for Cherry, but it became a life changing adventure with her childhood friends. There was a lot of swerving and madness.

"I thought guardian angels were supposed to protect people!" Sasha cried.

"Hey!" Charlie sneered at her. "It's my first day on the job!"

Eventually it was all over. The cop woman had hit a fire hydrant and an air bag blew up on her. Poor woman. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, David and Cherry were free and on their way out of sight with the horn.

"Finally got a vacation from work, huh Cherry?" Charlie joked.

"I'm gonna get you for this Charlie Barkin." Cherry hissed.


	7. Easy Street

Cherry, Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David wandered more of San Francisco. Cherry took out her camera and took pictures of the sights and everything like she promised to show Harold, Kate and Anne-Marie back home. The dogs were talking, Cherry was curious what they could be talking about but she decided it would be best if she didn't get involved. They were mostly going a direction to get to Easy Street like David always dreamed of.

Cherry kept persuading him to go home, but he refused to listen to her. They finally made it to Canary Square and there were several street performers and they went in the back where there was a thrown out magician outfit in the trash can. Charlie set it on David.

"This looks perfect!" David took the black cloak and wrapped the ribbons gently around his neck.

"Nervous?" Cherry asked while she looked for a top hat with Charlie.

"A little," David responded. "And sweaty."

"Excited?" Itchy asked as the top hat landed right on to David's blonde head.

"You bet!" David smiled.

"Break a leg, kiddo." Cherry added.

"Now, Charlie..." Sasha sounded cautious.

"It's okay," Charlie turned to her. "All, set, let's go! Don't be nervous!"

I can't believe we're witnessing a real-life magician." Itchy laughed and looked up at Cherry. "Have you ever met a magician?"

"Sort of," Cherry shrugged. "I was on an orphanage field trip to a magic show and the guy made my teddy bear disappear. I tried to get it back but then a bunch of rabbits came out of his pants and we all laughed at him."

"How embarrassing." Itchy chuckled.

"Orphanage?" Sasha looked up at Cherry. "You're an orphan?"

"Yes," Cherry looked down at her and knelt a little. "When I was a baby, I was abandoned at birth and never got adopted in the orphanage I grew up in. I was living in the streets with my foster-sister and eventually we met Charlie and Itchy and we lived happily ever after."

"Oh, I guess if Charlie can make that happen I guess being David's guardian angel isn't a total loss." Sasha smiled.

Charlie turned to see David going on stage as he began to sing a song.

Charlie: Out of his way, he's coming through  
This kid's making his show biz début  
You'll be amazed, amused, enthused and bowled over

Charlie carried David on his back and allowed David to go on stage as he pulled out magical items like a professional magician, attracting some of the crowd. Cherry took pictures of him with her camera.

David: I got the moves, I got the tricks  
Been practicing since I was six

Charlie: His dues are paid  
He's got it made

David put his cape over Charlie and Charlie took off his clover to make it as if he vanished in thin air. The audience cheered gratefully as Charlie glided past the audience, invisible to their eyes. Charlie then went behind the crowd with Sasha as he put his collar back on.

Both: Soon we'll be in Clover  
Easy Street, where the sun's always shining  
Not a cloud in the sky

David: Clear and sunny

Charlie: Milk and honey

Both: On Easy Street

"I just hope David doesn't live on the streets for the rest of his life," Cherry sighed. "I remember being his age..." Cherry turned to the dogs.

"Relax will you?" Charlie looked up at her. "Show's not over yet."

David: When you're a big celebrity  
Fans are like family  
Abracadabra poof!  
I'll be a sensation!  
A couple of shows and then we'll close

David took a picture with a couple of fans from the crowd and his cards fell out of his hands. He jumped off the platform to get his cards together as he looked up to see an aggressive Elvis impersonator. Cherry rushed up behind David and yanked him away before he got into trouble.

Both: And take our vacation to Easy Street  
Where the sun's always shining  
Not a cloud in the sky

David: Good time livin'

Charlie: It's a given

Both: We'll all meet  
On Easy Street  
Where we'll be best friends together til the end

David: I'll be applauded and admired

Charlie: There's easy pickings

Itchy: And boneless chickens!

All: Wishing is all that's required  
On Easy Street!  
Where the sun's always shining  
Not a cloud in the sky

David held a ball over a baby. The baby looked at the ball with awe, but she looked very unhappy as the ball turned into a bird and flew away. She then wailed loudly which made Cherry worry as David slipped around the fountain and nearly stumbled in the water.

David: Clear and sunny

Charlie: Milk and honey

David: Good time living!

Charlie: It's a given

Charlie tried to keep David from falling in the water, but eventually did and the crowd disbanded. It got cloudy quick and everyone broke from the crowd, reaching for their umbrellas. Cherry took out her own and put it over her friends as she walked over to them. David took out his hat for people to put money in it, but they refused and kept on walking.

David: Easy Street, where the sun's always shining  
Not a cloud in the sky  
No goodbyes there

Charlie: No one cries there

David: You can't beat life  
On Easy Street...

"I'm sorry about this, David," Cherry frowned. "But... sometimes in life, things don't go how you plan. Come on, let's get somewhere safe and dry, huh?"

David sniffled and took Cherry's hand as they and the dogs walked away after the crowd was all gone.

* * *

**A/N: This story is back by popular demand by some of you. I hope you like where this is going so far. I don't own the song, I only own my OC. Read & Review**


	8. Doggone Events

The rain was winding down as everyone found a nice, dry spot to set up camp under a bridge. Cherry felt the shivers of nostalgia, being on the streets and only left to eat any scraps left over. She looked at David anxiously, wanting to get him back home, but the runaway refused to listen to her.

"David, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but maybe you should just go back home." Cherry told the boy.

"Why?" David sighed. "No one would want me there. I'll be perfectly fine here, I shouldn't give up on my hopes and dreams. Haven't you been told that when you were around my age?"

"Well... Yes..." Cherry answered uneasily.

Itchy chuckled softly as the group stopped talking amongst themselves. "Well, I feel like I could eat a shoe," he turned to the humans. "How 'bout you?"

"Sorry, I've been dieting..." Cherry sarcastically replied.

"Well, you guys wait here and I'll get us some ruffage." Itchy wandered off. "Cherry, watch everyone for me?"

"Sure Itch." Cherry smiled at the Dauschand as he wondered off to Gabriel knows where. She then looked back at David. "David, I assure you, just because your father and step-mother are having a baby doesn't mean they don't love you."

"How would you know?" David sneered at her. "Your parents probably forgot about you and that's why you grew up in an orphanage."

"That's not true!" Cherry got louder. "My parents died and had no choice, they did it out of love and safety for me!"

"My family won't feel the same." David turned from her.

"Don't talk back to Cherry." Charlie told him.

"She could be right." Sasha added.

"Trust me, my step-mom doesn't want me," David told them all. "She's having her own kid."

"Parents can love more than one pup." Charlie said.

"Maybe she just didn't know how to tell you that." Sasha shrugged.

"I ran away from home when I was little." David explained.

"That make your parents sorry?" Cherry asked.

"I never saw them after that. I guess I could've used a guardian angel then." David stared at his feet. "Charlie, if you promise to take me..."

"I promise." Charlie smiled.

"Really?" David smiled. "That would be great. You can sleep on my bed and we'll play in the yard! We'll be one big family."

"David hold on," Charlie stopped him in his tracks. "I can't promise that."

"We struck gold!" Itchy's voice was heard.

"Alright, Chinese!" Cherry cheered as she noticed the takeout from Itchy. "Itchy, you're a wonder!"

"Egg foo yung, mushu pork, and I hope you like pot stickers!" Itchy laughed and took out little papers. "Napkins?"

Everyone took the food and happily ate. Cherry took chopsticks and ate up next to David. There was then a seagull who reached for Cherry's beef and she made a strict face.

"If you want some, you have to ask first." she demanded.

"Sorry, sorry!" the bird said in a Gilbert Gottfried-esque voice. "May I _please_ have some beef?"

"You may..." Cherry smiled and allowed the bird to take some of her food.

A pelican came for Itchy as he was eating, but he was rude which made the pelican unhappy. Even David and Sasha offered their food. Charlie wasn't in on the fun and meal though, he was away, looking down, feeling rather depressed. Cherry walked over to him as he looked down in the water.

"You okay, Charlie?" Cherry asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I just wanna be alone for a minute," Charlie turned to her. "Do you mind?"

"Okay, sorry." Cherry smiled apologetically and allowed the German Shepherd some privacy.

"Is he alright?" Sasha asked.

"He'll be fine." Cherry replied.

"I'm gonna talk with him." Sasha walked off to Charlie's direction.

Sasha and Charlie were alone together. Cherry smiled at them and yawned after her belly felt full. She looked back to see Itchy and David asleep and it seemed like a good idea. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep with her new friends as the sun set. The sun was slowly setting and Cherry woke up after a little rest and saw Sasha looking in bewilderment as Charlie and Itchy's collars disappeared.

"Charlie?" Sasha looked all around.

"Guys!" David rushed to Cherry and Sasha. "I can't find Itchy. Where's Charlie?"

"David, I'm here! I'm here!" Charlie went in front of David, but Sasha walked right through him.

"He's gone..." Sasha sighed.

"He wouldn't leave," David frowned. "He's my guardian angel!"

"We gotta do something!" Charlie yelled as he and Itchy were invisible.

Cherry scratched her chin. "Why don't you guys look for him one way and I'll go another?" she suggested to the Irish setter and runaway boy.

"Good idea." David nodded and followed Sasha another way while Cherry was alone with the angel dogs.

"They'll be fine, Charlie." Itchy said.

"I promised to get David home!" Charlie was on his way to leave and Cherry ran after him.

"Charlie, don't!" Cherry cried.

"It's my only way!" Charlie called after as he was on his way to see Red.

"CHARLIE!" Cherry yelled as Charlie was nearly gone. Itchy was nowhere in sight either, then it got darker quickly and there came a figure behind Cherry. She looked back slowly and saw a demon red cat figure with glowing yellow eyes and clawed fingers. "What the devil!" Cherry backed away nervously.

"You are nearly correct." Red's voice hissed as he lifted up the young adult woman.

"Red?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Purr-fect guess." Red cackled. "I'm going to ask Charlie for an exchange for Gabriel's Horn for another collar and you won't be there to stop me!"

"Put me down!" Cherry hissed.

"No, I don't think I will!" Red blasted powers over Cherry and turned her into a scrawny poodle. Her clothes were worn out and had smoke simmering over them.

Cherry wanted to speak, but only spoke in barks. She then looked in a puddle to see she had been turned into a dog. Red blasted her again and now she was in the Alcatraz prison and put in a cell. Red walked over to her with a sinister grin.

"You belong to me now..." Red cackled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a Pitbull for a card game, then to give that filthy Charlie another collar for my bidding."

"You won't get away with this!" Cherry barked.

"Oh, don't make me laugh." Red laughed and disappeared.

Cherry stayed in the cell, unsure of what to do next as she was alone and wanted to go home now.

* * *

**A/N: What a twist! What a twist! I love twists, mostly when I write them though bwahahaha read & review, poor Cherry :( Also for the seagull, if you had them voiced wouldn't you get Gilbert Gottfried in all his scratchy voice glory to voice a bird too? I swear, it's like his iconic resume as a voice actor. **


	9. Heavenly Reunion

Cherry scampered around the cage in sadness and dismay. It wasn't, but she felt like all of this was entirely her fault. She should've just gone home when she had the chance. She then used her animal instincts to circle around the cage, then curl up and cry herself to sleep. Just then her eye opened as there was a heavenly choir and Cherry looked with horror as she saw Red with the majestic Gabriel's horn. He was blowing it!

Cherry barked angrily as Red got his way and there was a swirling vortex in the skies. She then whimpered and backed away in fear as the clouds were being drained of angel dogs and they were forced in cages along with Cherry. Annabelle was in a cage next to Cherry. Annabelle turned to her.

"I don't believe I've met you before." Annabelle observed the poodle.

"I know it's gonna sound weird, but I'm not really a dog," Cherry told her. "I'm a human woman from New Orléans and..."

"Wait!" Annabelle stopped her and looked into her eyes. "You were one of those orphan girls Charlie gave his life for before he was going to get sent to Hell."

"You know about that?" Cherry couldn't believe her ears.

"Why of course I do," Annabelle smiled. "I allowed Charlie to go to Heaven. I'm Annabelle, the dog ark angel."

"Oh, you're that Whippet." Cherry smirked, then frowned. "Too bad we're in this mess, I wish I could do something."

"You must not give up hope, child," Annabelle consoled her. "He might be rough to deal with in before and after life, but he's still a good dog."

"It's a cat's world now, dog!" Red cackled as Charlie, Itchy and Sasha had come. Carface had David with him as if to hold him hostage.

"David!" Cherry cried, seeing the boy's life at risk.

Cherry and Annabelle watched with the other dogs to see the battle for Gabriel's Horn. It was horrifying seeing as Red as the Devil. Red then bent down and cupped the remaining of the group in his clawed paws as Itchy ran off with the horn.

"Which do you want?" Red taunted. "The horn or your friends?"

"Itchy help us!" David screamed.

"Play the horn!" Cherry cried as Itchy still had the horn.

Itchy couldn't decide with worry. He then gave the horn to Charlie and ran off quickly as he could. Red noticed Charlie had the horn now.

"You have to blow the horn now," Itchy told Charlie. "You need to fix your mistake and put an end to this once and for all."

"The play the horn, Charles!" Annabelle cried. "The horn!"

"Come on, Charlie!" Cherry yipped.

Charlie rushed off with the horn as Red chased him across the building. Cherry looked way up and saw the battle going on to the water tower. There was wild jumping and Cherry was on the edge of her seat. As were Itchy, Sasha and David. Cherry felt doomed as she couldn't see Charlie or Red anymore. She lowered her head with Annabelle as they all felt doomed like the other dogs. But then, their ears pricked up once they heard horn notes blaring in the air.

Everyone looked up to see Charlie had won the battle and he was playing the horn. There were happy clouds going on and the angel dogs were released from their cages and going back to Heaven. There was then a heavenly choir and swirls wrapping Cherry around and she turned back into a human with her clothes and she was gently set with Itchy, David and Sasha.

"He did it!" Itchy cried. "Cherry, you're okay!"

"You know, I never liked cats that much." Cherry laughed as Red was being defeated.

Charlie came down as there was green smoke filling the air. He then took a deep inhale. "Hello double chili cat burger with onions and pickles," Charlie laughed, then looked at everyone. "Everyone alright?"

"I feel a lot better, but I have this weird itch on my back I can't reach." Cherry struggled.

"You should try using your legs." Itchy offered.

"I think I'm fine." David said.

"I'm fine." Sasha added.

"I'm good!" Itchy replied.

"Me too!" a voice said. We turned to see a closed vent and out came Carface, looking around. With Carface's new attitude, Cherry couldn't believe she was ever afraid of him in the past. "Where's Red?" he asked.

"His boss yanked his leash." Charlie answered.

"I guess if all dogs go to heaven, this is where all cats go." Cherry said, uneasily, staring at the floor.

"Good riddance." Carface chuckled. "Charlie, I hope you don't take it personal you know, I was just, playing games..."

"Like that incident that got Charlie in heaven in the first place?" Cherry sneered.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I'll tell you later." Cherry whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Sure Carface." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Say Carface, what did _you _trade Red for your collar?"

"He wanted the bottom of my shoes or something!" Carface laughed as green smoke came out the hole with demonic cat skeletons. "I don't even wear shoes! That stupid cat!"

"STUPID DOG!" Red's voice roared from down below. "IT WAS YOUR SOUL!"

Carface screamed for dear life as the spirits were dragging him down to Hell. Cherry cupped her mouth with a horrified expression on her face as she and the group witnessed the hellish event.

"Whatya know?" Itchy smirked. "And I thought all dogs go to heaven."

There was then a bright, shimmering light from the sky and everyone looked up with awe.

"Annabelle..." Itchy softly said as he walked over and floated in mid-air. "Come on, Charlie, time to go."

"Already?" Charlie moaned, then looked back at his new friends. "David, can you take Sasha home?"

"Charlie, don't go." David's voice cracked as he hugged Charlie.

"Hey, I'll always be your guardian angel," Charlie smiled at him and turned to Cherry. "Cherry, tell Anne-Marie I said hi, okay?"

"She misses you both." Cherry cracked a smile, hiding her tears.

"Sasha?" Charlie turned to the Irish setter. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Charlie..." Sasha said back slowly.

Charlie and Itchy were then gone.

"Come on, I'll take you home before I get home myself." Cherry offered as they walked away from the prison.

* * *

Cherry drove around in her car. She was hurt from the events of today, especially about Charlie and Itchy. She stopped the car in front of a house and took Sasha and David out to talk with them. She knelt before them.

"I know this is gonna be tough on you, kid." Cherry said in a soft voice.

"I know," David hung his head. "I wish I was home now actually, even if I have a fake mom."

"David, when I was younger, I was adopted by people I didn't know very well, but they loved me and my younger friend, who is now my sister, like their own children." Cherry told him. "I barely even knew my real parents, but I was happily adopted as was Anne-Marie. I hope you can understand that. Charlie also told me that goodbye's aren't forever, I might even visit you if you want."

Just then there was a howl in the distance. Sasha noticed it first and looked around in fear and alarm.

"What is it, girl?" David asked.

The clouds opened up and there came a glowing golden ball out from the sky and it was revealed to be Charlie. He was alive and well and was standing before Sasha, David and Cherry.

"Charlie!" they all squealed.

"I just got a weekend pass!" Charlie smiled as David hugged him. "For the rest of my life."

Cherry smiled at the little reunion. She then quickly dug into her purse and took out the camera, snapping a picture of Charlie to take home. There was then an unfamiliar voice from across the road they were all on.

"David?"

The group turned to see a woman with long dark brown hair, a green sweater, black pants and brown strap on shoes.

"Tom, it's David!" the woman rushed to David.

"David!" a man who resembled David came out of the house.

"Oh, David!" David's step-mother hugged him as Tom came out with him.

"David, you're alright!" Tom hugged David close.

"I was worried sick about you." David's step-mother smiled.

"You were worrying about me?" David asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Having this baby doesn't mean I love you."

"I know that now, Mom." David hugged her.

Tom glanced at Cherry. "Have you been taking care of our boy while he was away from home?"

Cherry shook her head. "He has a guardian angel to do that for him." Cherry glanced at Charlie.

Charlie walked over with a smile. Tom glanced at the dog and smiled at him, then at Cherry. "Thank you so much."

"Welcome Tom and... I'm sorry, what's your name?" Cherry asked David's step-mother.

"My name is Claire," the woman confirmed. "I'm David's step-mother, but he ran away from home since I got pregnant."

"So I've heard." Cherry smirked. "My name's Cherry and I was actually on my way home back to New Orléans. I can give you my number if you'd like."

"That's be nice." Claire smiled.

Cherry took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her number down, handing it to Claire. "I'll be sure to visit again sometime, maybe next time I'll bring my family when I'm not busy."

"That would be nice." Claire smiled at her.

Cherry smiled back then went down the street after saying goodbye to everybody. She was then in a taxi cab on her way back to New Orleans and she got on the plane. As she laid back, she looked out the window and could've sworn she saw Itchy flying in the clouds with an angel halo and wings. The plane then landed and as Cherry got off the plane, she looked around then ran happily to Harold, Kate and Anne-Marie.

"It's so good to see you again!" Kate marveled.

"How was your vacation, Cherry?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Heavenly, I can't wait to show you my pictures." Cherry smiled as she followed her family home.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Well you all, that's the end. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If anyone would like I'll do All Dogs Christmas Carol, I listened to the song When We Hear a Christmas Carol (in September, kinda early I know shut up lol) and I think I might actually do it. Read & Review and sorry, Charlie couldn't meet Anne-Marie, maybe if I do All Dogs Christmas Carol they will :) **


End file.
